


My Rock

by Sly_Helador



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, College, Coming Out, Crying, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Volleyball, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have been in a relationship for a little while now. A little before Nationals, Bokuto tries to take the relationship a little too fast and Akaashi reacts differently than he expected.





	My Rock

_There. That’s the perfect spot._

Akaashi sent a toss to his team’s ace, Bokuto. He had gone through this type of toss for him hundreds of times. It had basically become muscle memory. 

The toss went up into the air right into the palm of Bokuto’s hand. Then in an instant, he shot the ball down to the court. The ball was as unstoppable as the duo that did played with it. No blockers were able to stop it from demolishing their blocks.

Just like it started, the spike was done. They made the point. No reason to linger on it more than necessary. At least, that’s how Akaashi saw it. He only briefly checked the accuracy of his setting and set to improve upon that. The set was not exactly right.

While he was doing this he saw out of the corner of his eye was the other half of the spike partnership, Bokuto. Just like always, Bokuto was celebrating this point like it was the best point ever made in the history of volleyball, or even in human history. He waved his arms around excitedly in a boasting way while the rest of the team humored him by cheering along. However, poor Bokuto did not quite understand that their applause was mostly for show. They all had seen this spike from him over and over. 

_Oh, he's coming over here. I'd better congratulate him on that spike._

"Bokuto-san good job on that spike. You were able to spike past two of out blockers just like always. I hope that my toss was like you wanted. It wasn't quite right," he stated. 

Bokuto turned his head towards Akaashi, a look of disbelief on his face and exclaimed louder than needed, "Oh Akaashi, you always send me just the perfect tosses. I could never ask for a better setter. That toss was as perfect as my spike!" 

"Sure Bokuto-san. I'll toss to the best of my ability every time." 

"Akaaa-" "You guys, we need to get back to practice. Bokuto! Don't give me those baby eyes! You can't celebrate every point until tournaments start up. It wastes time and energy. Of course, you could keep wasting your time if you want to only run laps for the rest of practice," the Fukurodani coach yelled out with a smug look on his face. 

At this, Bokuto lowered his head in a pout and walked back to his position on the court. The next rally started up and Akaashi tried once more to get into the zone. His team served the ball over to the other side of the net. Komi-san received it and sent the ball into the perfect spot for the opposing setter to set. However this setter was only a first year and set the ball too high for Konoha-san to be able to spike it correctly. In a split second decision, Akaashi ran over and jumped to block and, much to everyone's surprise, was able to completely blocked the ball as a single blocker. 

Since the point was over, and Bokuto had already been yelled at once today for being too loud, they continued the practice match without much excitement after that point. There were a few decent spikes and receives but nothing noteworthy. 

Once practice was called to end, everyone gathered around the coach. 

"I know that you all have worked as hard as you can these past few weeks in preparation for nationals, but make sure that you do not destroy your bodies. If you get an injury any time after today, it is almost a guarantee that you will miss nationals. So be careful and nice to yourselves. Dismissed," their coach instructed the team.

"Thanks!" Akaashi and the rest of the team yelled out in true sports team fashion. They bowed and headed towards the club room to change. 

Bokuto immediately gravitated towards him. "Akaaaaaashi did you see all of my spikes? I felt super great today. You sent the toss right to me every time and I just knew that it would be there. There's nothing better than a good volleyball practice. Well, except for a game against a really powerful team. Speaking of really powerful teams, we haven't played against Karasuno since the training camp," Bokuto babbled. He stopped for a moment to think to himself. They had reached the club room and both started to change into regular clothes. 

"I wonder if shrimpy has gotten even faster than before. Thinking that he has just make me want to keep playing for even longer." He looked over to Akaashi again and pleaded, "Will you practice with me some more tonight? Please Akaaaashi?" 

"I will not Bokuto," he replied forcefully. 

"But I need to get better to become the best ace. We need to win at nationals."

"I understand, however we need you rested up just as much," he tried. Seeing that it didn't work, Akaashi tried his last resort." We are all counting on you Bokuto-san." 

At this, he straightened up and gave his biggest smile." Hey hey hey! I will. But you have to go on a date with me to make up for it. No complaining." 

"Fine, but I want some ice cream. You get to pay."

"Man Akaashi, you drive a hard bargain, but I agree. Now let's go." 

Bokuto grabbed his hand and led him out of the club room. This had taken a little to get used to. The constant touching had been a surprise. A few weeks ago in the middle of the club room, right in front of everyone, Bokuto had confessed his feelings for Akaashi. But right after he did, he sprinted out screaming. 

This had left Akaashi a little dazed and he could not focus for the rest of the day. That night, while laying in his bed, he realized that he liked Bokuto back.  

The very next day had him chasing Bokuto around the school in between classes until lunchtime. He had cornered the third year and vindictively said the words, "Stop avoiding me like a little kid Bokuto-san. If you had let me speak, I would have told you that I accept your feelings and reciprocate them. Seeing that I have chased you all day, you can come find me after practice." He then had turned around and walked away. 

Since that day, Bokuto listened very carefully to anything Akaashi said. In return, Akaashi let the relationship go at Bokuto's pace. So far all that they did was hold hands and have an occasional abrupt kiss. 

One thing that Akaashi had not thought about before their relationship had started was how touchy Bokuto was. He used to only pat Akaashi on the back after a good point in volleyball. Now, he touched Akaashi all the time. They constantly were holding hands or Bokuto was leaning on him. Very brief was a moment where they were not touching in one way or another. This was fine with him. 

Bokuto pulled him out of his trance by squeezing his hand to show him that they had left the school and were heading to the nearest ice cream shop. 

"Akaashi I'm gonna get the biggest sundae that they have and you're not allowed to have a single bite. I'm gonna eat all of it by myself." 

"You won't be able to eat all of it, Bokuto-san. Either way, I don't want any of your sundae. I just want a cup of vanilla." 

"Just you wait Akaashi, I'm gonna make you eat your words and your ice cream." 

He quite literally attacked the sundae at the start. 

Twenty minutes later saw Bokuto laying his torso on the table in the ice cream shop. He was moaning and groaning while clutching his stomach, eyes completely shut. The sundae in front of his was only half-eaten at best. He had stated that he was going to finish it no matter what, but that now seemed unlikely. 

Not only was the sundae the biggest Akaashi had seen, it was also the fullest. There were the usual ingredients like bananas, nuts, chocolate sauce, and vanilla ice cream. However, there were also gummy worms, crushed golden Oreos, and a mountain of chocolate chips. The odds were against Bokuto from the beginning. This had only urged him on more. 

Akaashi saw the defeat in his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Bokuto-san, I am ready to leave," Akaashi bluntly said. 

"But Akaaaashi, I haven't finished my sundae. I am going to..." He ended mid-sentence after he saw the look on Akaashi's face. 

He started pouting but stood up and held out his hand. Akaashi took it and led Bokuto out to the sidewalk. They walked a total of about five steps before Bokuto took the lead like normal. 

_ It seems like he has already forgotten about the sundae. That was quicker than I expected.  _

He was led towards the bus stop that they both get on to and from school. The bus was not scheduled to come for another twenty minutes, since it was so late. There were also no other people waiting on the bus for the same reason. 

Bokuto leaned forward and caught Akaashi's lips with his own. They sat there for a few minutes, just kissing slow. Then Bokuto nipped at Akaashi's bottom lip with his teeth. Everything would have been fine if not for the fact that Akaashi flinched. Bokuto felt this and instantly stopped. Akaashi tensed. 

"Akaashi, please tell me that didn't hurt. I didn't mean to. Truly. You know how I get carried away a lot. If you are not ready for this, that's fine," he said while waving his arms around Akaashi in a panic. 

"You did nothing wrong," he started before being cut off.

"I did. You reacted in the opposite way than what I wanted you to. Tell me. Are you uncomfortable with this?" This made him tense even more than before and that tipped off Bokuto. "I knew it. This makes you uncomfortable. You shouldn't be with me just to please me Akaashi. Let's end this if you are just playing with me." 

"No! That's not it Bokuto-san." 

"What other explanation do you have then Akaashi?" Bokuto asked him. His whole expression was full of hurt. 

"I had hoped to keep this from you but-" 

"I knew it! You have been lying to me!" He jerked away and stopped looking in Akaashi's direction. "Well Akaashi, I can't-" 

"Bokuto," Akaashi said. He was so upset that he forgot to use the usual honorific. That alerted Bokuto and he looked back to Akaashi.

"What! Wait, why are you crying?"

He hadn't realized that he started crying. Bokuto pointing it out made him discover that he was. This had been too much for him to handle. So, he started spilling everything. 

"Bokuto, all of this is making me uncomfortable because I'm asexual." 

Bokuto paused before replying with, "What?"

"I'm asexual Bokuto. I didn't want you to find out. It is so close to your graduation. You will be leaving for college, or even pro if you are scouted. If you knew that I will never want to do any of this with you, then you'll leave me and find someone else just as fast." Tears were now spilling down his cheeks. "Now that you know, there is no turning back. I will never want more than simple kissing or hand-holding. I will never want to have a sexual relationship with you." 

He said this and turned to run in the opposite direction. However, he only stepped about twice before a hand grabbed his arm. He was pulled into Bokuto's strong embrace. 

"I never would have guessed that this is why you have avoided me touching you. Thank you for telling me. I will never leave you for something so petty."

These words made Akaashi start sobbing even more. Bokuto's shoulder started getting soaked in tears. Bokuto knew how to say just the right thing for him to open up. Just like how he could do the same for Bokuto.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me," Akaashi said. His voice was small but truthful.

"Akaashi, you have been there for me for almost two years now. I can be there for you too, if only you tell me what you need. That's what a relationship is. You are my rock. I can only hope that I become yours."

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest Akaashi headcannon is that he is asexual. I don't know very much about asexuality other than what I feel because I am asexual. Sorry if this might be ooc.
> 
> Leave me a comment because I read every one of them constantly as a source of motivation. Although I feel like all writers do.


End file.
